Pickup Lines
by TimeWasters
Summary: Where Hanamaru discovers and learns about pickup lines and decides to use them on Yoshiko. YOHAMARU
1. Did It Hurt?

During the previous night, Hanamaru had recently acquired the knowledge of the mysterious, but effective, 'pickup lines'. She had clicked upon the website's link only to read the world's, and quote, 'best pickup lines'. Hanamaru, being Hanamaru, had found the subject fascinating and rushed to learn the ways of the 'pickup lines'.

And now, with a list of these 'pickup lines' in hand, she wondered who exactly she should try them out on. The very helpful website said that she was to use them on her crush? Did she even have one? No, of course not. Wait... what does it mean to have a 'crush'?

Aaaaand now she's wondering what the meaning of love is.

Hanamaru! Focus, zura!

She shook her head to think in a more logical and professional way. It was just a pickup line. Nothing special (apparently the opposite, according to the website). Who would be the most fun to tease?

Her lips took on a sinister smile as she thought of the perfect target. A certain fallen angel.

Hanamaru almost slid to the classroom door, having picked out the most suitable pickup line, she wanted to 'pick up' Yoshiko right away. She could already imagine the surprised, yet embarrassed squeak the girl would give and of course the amounts of red her face would become once she drops this particular 'pick up line' on her.

Upon seeing Yoshiko in her seat, she paced herself, after running to get there, and walked a steady rhythm to the fallen angel's desk. She signalled her appearance with a cough and took a seat in front of the unsuspecting girl. Yoshiko was alert as always and watching her movements, noting how it wasn't Hanamaru's seat and lifting a confused brow.

"Z-Zuramaru. How nice to see-" Before she could even greet her properly, Hanamaru cut her off, too excited to wait on the 'pick up' for another second. Although she was excited, she played it off coolly.

"Hey." Her voice went noticeably deeper, Yoshiko noticed. Maybe she was just tired? Or was she trying out a new thing?

Before she could answer, Hanamaru intervened yet again with, "Did it hurt?"

The question surprised Yoshiko. She had no noticeable injuries she knew of so... what else could Zuramaru be referencing? Nonetheless, she decided to reply much quicker this time, "Did what hurt?"

Hanamaru gave an indescribable grin that sent shivers down Yoshiko's spine as she replied, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

There! She did it! She had finally managed to test out the 'pickup line'! Basking in her own triumphant victory, she didn't quite notice the way Yoshiko's face softened from her tense look she had since the beginning of their conversation. She failed to notice how Yoshiko's lips began to morph into that of a genuine smile, unlike Hanamaru's at that moment, and, of course, she failed to notice the other girl's eyes sparkling with happiness as she swam in her own victory.

However her victory was cut short after hearing Yoshiko say the next words, "Of course it did. It was a long fall after all, but fear not, little demon because Yohane was able to handle it! Ku ku ku!"

Hanamaru's face fell.

Where was the surprised, yet embarrassed squeak? Where was the reddest blush that anyone had ever blushed? Where was her embarrassed shy look?

It seemed that her plan had backfired on her and Yoshiko took it as an actual question about her alter ego rather than a 'flirtatious line to get in her pants', as the website put it.

Upon listening to more and more of Yoshiko's lesson guiding her on 'falling from heaven', Hanamaru made a mental note to get a hold of more angel/demon pickup lines. Maybe some more... obvious one would be nice. If all else fails, she could always just say, 'Hey, Yoshiko, did you fall from heaven because have sex with me.'

She shook her head of the thought as she tried to keep up with Yoshiko's description about just how painful it was to get her wings torn off and later finding out that they grew back. If she didn't get the hint soon, not that she liked her or anything, then she'll have to go to extreme measures. How dense could this girl be anyway? Challenge accepted.

...

 **Hello! This idea randomly popped into my head and i just HAD to write it! I actually have more pickup lines and ideas the only question is... should i write more chaptere? Do you want more chapters?**


	2. Angel or Devil?

_Come on, this pickup line_ has _to work!_ A very annoyed Hanamaru thought. She had gone over the failed moment bit by bit, wondering how on earth Yoshiko managed to interpret the pickup line as an actual question rather than rhetorical. Maybe she needed to set the mood a little more?

Earlier research had been useful as it told Hanamaru a little about how exactly to 'set a mood'. Apparently with things that were out of her control, like weather, but there were still things she could do that were within her control.

She rushed to the classroom again, briefly wondering if she should change the location, and almost rushed to Yoshiko's side. The website did say to sit in her lap... but looking at the very little space between Yoshiko's chest and the desk (not that she was looking at Yoshiko's chest) she determined that it was impossible for any human to be able to squeeze in on her lap.

Oh well, maybe another time, zura.

Rather than sitting on her lap, she decided it to be best to envelop the unsuspecting girl in a hug and sing out, "Yo-shi-ko~!"

The fallen angel let out a smallish squeak as she was attacked by the other girl and barely registered her name being sung.

"I-It's YOHANE!" Came the reply after she mostly recovered from the shock of the sudden hug attack.

Hanamaru smiled and corrected herself, "Yohane?"

She tried to say it as sweetly as possible with just a tiny bit of suggestion in her tone as well as her gaze as she looked up at the girl in question. Did she set the mood correctly enough? Maybe...

"Yes, Zuramaru?" Yoshiko replied, tense under the other girl's grasp for some reason.

Well, here goes, the big question.

"Would I be an Angel or a Devil, zura?" She asked and, hopefully, Yoshiko would answer right...

She seemed to have perked up at the topic of Angels and Devils and answered immediately and confidently, as if she already had an answer a while ago, "An Angel."

Hanamaru grinned and tried her best with a suggestive look, narrowing her eyes, she really did try.

"Then I must be a fallen one because I've fallen for you."

Quiet. For at least 10 seconds as Yoshiko processed this and for a while Hanamaru thought that she had set the mood right. That is, until Yoshiko looked at her and answered.

"You can't be a fallen Angel! I doubt you would do anything wrong! At least not like that anyway..." Yoshiko told her, taking the line way out of context and explaining the many ways Angels could fall.

Did she not hear the 'I've fallen for you' part, or did she take that out of context too?

"And why would you become fallen for my sake?" Yoshiko asked.

Yep, she managed to take that out of context too.

Hanamaru gave Yoshiko a deadpan gaze saying, "Never mind." Then walking off to her seat as class was probably going to start any minute now.

 _Congratulations, Yoshiko, you're even more dense than I thought._

 _..._

 **Due to popular demand elsewhere (I'be published this on two other sites), I've decided to continue this story. I have 14 more pickup lines for Hanamaru to use and the most dense Yoshiko ever. Seriously, she'll make you rip your hair out screaming, "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" You have been warned XD. Until next chapter, bye!**


	3. Christmas Tree

That night, Hanamaru proceeded to research on how to 'set the mood' and came across a particular website she found helpful. Until she actually understood what it was suggesting, at least.

 **Use candles – A really romantic way to set the mood with your loved one. Not only do they come in all shapes and sizes, but they also come in a variety of scents so you can choose whichever you want. However DO NOT leave the candles burning as you're... distracted as getting out of bed to call the fire department will surely ruin your night. Safety first!**

Helpful. It got the wrong idea, but helpful nonetheless.

 **Put on some sexy tunes that you both love – Whatever you do, just DON'T turn on the radio instead! Radio commercials can really kill the mood! You don't want to end up doing it with a random guy screaming in the background!**

Hm... She could try this but... wouldn't it just distract Yoshiko from the pickup line? And to do that just for a pickup line seems a little over the top.

 **Experiment with flavours.**

Hanamaru tilted her head at this and, as she read on, she quickly saw what it was referring to and hastily shut her laptop with a blush. She didn't want to do _that_ kind of thing! Did she? Definitely not!

Maybe she'll buy some candles on the way to school tomorrow and put them around the club room and invite Yoshiko in. The perfect plan!

After planning the details of her plan, such as which pickup line she would use, she put her laptop away and went to sleep. This time Yoshiko couldn't misunderstand! Right?

...TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SLEEP...

Hanamaru skipped happily out of the shop, having bought several heart shaped candles of various sizes and colours, mainly reds and pinks though. She had also bought a lighter to go along with it as otherwise she wouldn't be able to light the candles and she's bought scented ones so a lighter is definitely necessary.

She sent a text to Yoshiko telling her to meet her at the club room ALONE and rushed off to school in order to get there before the fallen angel.

As soon as she reached the clubroom, she peeked inside to check if anyone was there. Great, no one was there! Hanamaru immediately entered and got to work, emptying the candles from the bag onto the table then taking them one by one and placing them in random, but safe, places within the room and lighting them all. Now that she took a step back to admire her handiwork, she briefly questioned if she had bought too many candles but quickly dismissed that thought as she heard someone open the door as well as a voice calling out, "Zuramaru?"

Hanamaru swiftly turned around to see Yoshiko enter the room and greeted her with, "Yoshiko~!"

Yoshiko frowned and, stomping her foot a little, she yelled, "IT'S YOHANE!"

Quickly dismissing this, Yoshiko's expression became calm as she crossed her arms and asked, "Anyway was this _'life or death question'_?"

Hanamaru smiled. Had Yoshiko noticed the candles yet? Hm, she must have. She was looking around when she came in.

"Hm, I just wanted to ask why are you not on top of a Christmas tree, zura?" She asked, hoping that the love candles had some sort of effect on the fallen angel.

The fallen angel tilted her head in confused as she uncrossed her arms to answer cautiously, "Why should I be?"

Hanamaru's face fell as she feigned considering the other girl's question and her brows furrowed in thought.

"Hm... I thought that was where angels belonged..."

Maybe the way she put that wasn't clear? Hopefully the candles had worked their magic.

"Firstly, Zuramaru, those are fake angels. Decorations. Secondly, I am a FALLEN angel. Fallen angels don't belong on Christmas trees." Yoshiko told her.

Great. Why did Hanamaru actually believe she would get through this time?

"Geez, you told me this was a life or death question. Was that all?" Yoshiko asked.

Hanamaru only managed a nod through her disappointment as the fallen angel soon walked out of the room.

 _Yoshiko, I had high hopes for you this time. It looks like I will have to step up my game._

 **...**

 **Ah, the website Hanamaru visited was real... I accidentally visited it looking for ideas for Hanamaru to do and it got the wrong idea of just how far I wanted her to take it XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	4. Are You Lost?

Hanamaru looked at her list of pick up lines with a frown present on her face. She wanted to use them all, but they were all obviously not going to work. They were just too good _not_ to use. However, she knew exactly how Yoshiko was going to get the wrong idea. Oh well, couldn't hurt to try. She could consider it practice... or a short break until she finds some more obvious pick up lines. Yeah... she needed to find some quick.

She then decided that tomorrow she would use up all these pick up lines and once she got home, she would collect more that she was certain had at least a _chance_ of working.

Hanamaru folded the paper with 7 pick up lines, 3 of which were crossed out, and put the list into her bag for tomorrow and proceeded to go to bed.

... _Time skip brought to you byyyy SLEEP again..._

Making her way to class in the morning, Hanamaru revised the pickup lines and when she would use each one. There were four so maybe one now, one at break time, one at lunch and one at the end of the day? Or any earlier/later if she could. Maybe she could write her a note during class, just in case. Besides, at least on a note Yoshiko couldn't give her a 20 page essay on fallen angels...

As she was walking, a certain fallen angel came into sight and Hanamaru packed away her list in favour of catching up to her friend.

As soon as she reached Yoshiko's side, she said with a concerned look, "Are you lost, zura?"

Yoshiko, confused at both the sudden question and Hanamaru's concern, turned towards the other girl with her browed furrowed in confusion and asked cautiously, "No... Why?"

Hanamaru's expression immediately morphed to a bright smile and, as they were still walking to their class, she answered in a sing song voice, "Because Heaven is a long way from here~!"

Despite knowing that it wont work, She couldn't help but chant, _Please work, please work, please work, please work_ in her head.

"Zuramaru..."

And why did Hanamaru suddenly think it worked? Why did she suddenly feel as if all her prayers had been answered?

"You know that Fallen Angels can't return to Heaven, right?" Yoshiko asked slowly and softly, almost as if she was talking to a child and Hanamaru hated it.

As they finally arrived at the classroom, they both bid there farewells and sat in their seats. Hanamaru groaned quietly as she placed her head on her arms on the desk.

 _And I still have three more to use today..._

 _..._

 **Hello! Within my list of pickup lines, I actually have FOUR ones that are no where near obvious! (Would have been five but, somehow, I managed to make that one more obvious hehehe) So, I have made this excuse because I really wanted to include them!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope Yoshiko's denseness isn't killing you!**


	5. Halo

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...

Hanamaru couldn't help but keep her gaze fixated on the clock behind the teacher. It wasn't as if she found class boring, she just really wanted to get this next pickup line over and done with as it was almost break time.

 _Five minutes... I can't stand to sit here five minutes more, zura!_

Her leg was bouncing up and down impatiently as the clock seemed to have slowed down.

 _Do schools slow down their clocks in order to keep students in for longer, zura?_ Hanamaru found herself wondering as she had been zoned out for most the lesson so she had no idea what the teacher was trying to teach.

 _Three more minutes..._

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...

Why does time go so painfully slow when you're actually keeping track of it?

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...

 _1 more minute and..._

Hanamaru had expected for the bell to ring right then, however, it decided to be cruel and do the opposite.

 _And..._

The bell still didn't ring.

RING! RING! RING!

Oh, there it was.

Hanamaru immediately bounced up from her seat and practically ran over to Yoshiko. _I guess it's time to finally fail at another pick up line!_

"Hey, Yoshiko! You got something on your head!" Hanamaru called out as soon as she was close enough.

Yoshiko turned around to face her and patted her own head and, upon finding nothing, she asked, "What?"

Hanamaru smiled as brightly as she could as she replied, "A halo!"

Yoshiko looked rather alarmed suddenly. This was new. She narrowed her eyes and, as she leaned forward, she hissed, "How did you know?"

Hanamaru took a step back on instinct and opened her mouth to reply but Yoshiko beat her to it.

"Fallen angel Yohane had made SURE that her dark halo was invisible to the human eye! Just what are you?"

Hanamaru could reply one of three ways.

 **Number one:** _'Your lover'._ This would probably have the desired effects she was hoping for but... she couldn't just say that! But, more importantly, why was it the first thing that came to her mind?

 **Number two:** _'Your number one little demon'._ This would probably satisfy her, right?

 **Number three:** Anything normal. Basically anything else, but she couldn't exactly _think_ of anything else to say so she went with.

"Your number one little demon, zura. Aren't your demons supposed to know these kind of things about you?"

Yoshiko seemed satisfied with that as her expression softened from the harsh stare and she leaned back.

"I suppose you're right."

Hanamaru nodded then said, "I'll see you in the club room, okay. I've got some business in the library to attend to."

Yoshiko nodded and as soon as they said their farewells and Yoshiko left, Ruby came to stand beside Hanamaru.

"You're trying out pickup lines on Yoshiko?" She asked in her usual soft tone.

Hanamaru nodded in reply.

"I doubt angel ones would work on her..."

Hanamaru sighed and whined, "I know..." She stretched the word out then added, "But they suit her so much I just can't _not_ use them, zura!"

Ruby then wore a determined expression and said, "Alright then! I'll help you!"

She then pulled a cute pose and added, "GanbaRuby, Hanamaru!"

...

 **Do fallen angels even have halos? Oh well... Anyway, I added Ruby cause why not? XD Now Ruby's going to suffer Yoshiko's denseness. Ah, I feel sorry for the both of them... GANBARUBY!**


	6. Your Shirt's Wrong

During Lunch, both Ruby and Hanamaru went over the remainder of the pickup lines from the list. Ruby tried to help make them more obvious and she had managed to alter one of the lines, however both of them knew that the line will not be good enough to actually 'pickup' Yoshiko.

"Why do you want these to work so badly anyway? You did tell me that you've already tried a bunch on her already." Ruby asked Hanamaru, causing a small blush to creep up on the surprised girl's cheeks as she let out a surprised squeak.

She scribbled something down, pretending to alter another pickup line, although it was just gibberish.

"Hanamaru? Answer me, please." Ruby's voice went uncharacteristically firm, or, at least, as firm as she could get. Hanamaru gave up with the scribbling and slammed her head lightly onto the table, in her arms.

"I don't know!" She stretched the last word, empathising it.

"Do you-" Ruby cut herself off, losing the confidence she had earlier. She took a moment to gather her confidence again and finished the sentence with, "Like her?"

Hanamaru lifted her head, confused at the question.

"Yeah... don't you, zura?" She asked back.

Ruby gave Hanamaru a deadpan glare, almost scaring the other girl, before yelling, "No!"

And, much quieter, she added, "Do you _like_ her?"

Hanamaru tilted her head in confusion so Ruby decided to try a different approach, "Do you _like-like_ her? Do you have a crush on her? Do you _love_ her?"

Hanamaru stumbled back in shock.

Wait, what?!

"What! No!" She immediately shouted out, her blush turning several shades darker as she racked her brain for something, _anything,_ to justify herself.

"Then why are you trying so hard?" Ruby asked, looking back at her own piece of paper with the two pick up lines on.

"Because... Because... It's a challenge! Zura!" Hanamaru yelled out. Damn, that was lame, she realised.

"In any case, you should probably take the altered pickup line and go to Yoshiko before Lunch ends." Ruby told her, dropping the subject entirely much to Hanamaru's relief.

"Right!" Hanamaru said and rushed off, leaving Ruby to figure out the other pickup line.

Ruby sighed, "We'll probably need help with this 'challenge' of hers..."

 _...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Hanamaru rushed through the halls. Where was she? Oh right, Lunch is close to ending so maybe she's in the classroom?

She opened the classroom door and, upon seeing Yoshiko in her seat, she crept up to her. Once she was behind her, she fiddled with the back of Yoshiko's shirt collar in search of a tag and, upon finding it quickly and Yoshiko turning around, she said, "Your shirt's wrong, zura."

Yoshiko raised an eyebrow and asked, "How so?"

Hanamaru let go of the collar and pointed towards it and said, "It says 'Made in China' but it's clearly made in Heaven!"

She paused and, before she could realise she had another line to say, Yoshiko answered, "Do you really like the uniform that much?"

Hanamaru smiled, she could work with this. She shook her head and replied, "No, the uniform only looks heavenly on you."

She's got to admit, Ruby did a good job at extending that pick up line. Although whether or not Yoshiko was going to take it as one was another story...

Yoshiko grinned and pulled her signature pose, a hand covering her face while the other one pointed towards Hanamaru.

"Ku, Ku, Ku! Of course it does! Everything looks _heavenly_ on Yohane!"

 _Great she's using her alter ego..._

"But, Yohane has to ask, What drove you to compliment me all of a sudden?" Yoshiko asked, tilting her head in slight confusion.

 _Well... that was unexpected, zura.._

Keeping calm, her face flushed several shades darker and she looked from the floor to Yoshiko with a smile and, despite her blush, she told her, "No reason! Just felt like it, zura!"

Yoshiko frowned.

 _Great. Great. Great. She knows. She knows. She knows._

"Zuramaru..."

Hanamaru braced herself and replied a squeaky, "Yes?"

"You're going red... do you have a fever?" Yoshiko asked, placing a hand over Hanamaru's forehead.

 _She doesn't know. Great!_ She was slightly disappointed. _Geez._

At that point, the bell rang and Hanamaru immediately jumped away from the other girl.

"Nope! Nope! No fever! I'm feeling great, zura! Class is starting, I should get to my seat!"

She quickly rushed over to her seat, without giving Yoshiko the chance to answer and sank into her arms on the desk.

 _What just happened, zura?_

 _..._

 **Oooo! Some little piece of fluff happened! XD Ruby was a big help there! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. God's Phone Number

As soon as the bell rung to signal the end of the day, all of the students swarmed out of the classroom to go home. Hanamaru perked up and rushed down the halls as Ruby had told her at lunch that she _must_ get to the school gates before Yoshiko did for the next pickup line. They weren't able to find a way to make this next one more obvious, however, they did come up with three ways to enact it.

As soon as Hanamaru reached the gates, she had to wait a while for Yoshiko to turn up, which was enough time for her to catch her breath because she had surprisingly managed to run so fast. As soon as Yoshiko walked near the gates, Hanamaru walked up to her and asked, "Hey, Yoshiko, do you know if God has a phone number?"

Yoshiko, gave her a confused look. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't. Why?" Yoshiko asked back.

Hanamaru gave her a smile and replied, "Because I need to tell him I found his missing angel, zura."

Yoshiko blinked and took a few seconds to absorb this information.

 _Maybe she finally understands?_ Hanamaru blinked at her own thought and almost burst out laughing. _Of course not. It's not even a little bit obvious, zura._

"God's missing an angel? How did you know?"

Although she saw it coming, Hanamaru almost face palmed at Yoshiko's denseness. But... she could work with this, couldn't she?

Smiling, she replied, "Because I'm looking at such an angel."

 _Ar! This is just like all the other pickup lines. She's just going to correct me again!_

Instead, she smiled, "Yohane is honoured that Zuramaru thinks she's an angel, but she is truly a fallen angel, as she had committed the worst of sins."

 _And why does Yohane- uh, Yoshiko- seem to surprise me more and more lately, zura?_

Hanamaru then remembered that she had to meet back up with Ruby to discuss their plan for Hanamaru's 'challenge'.

"Ah! Yoshiko, I've just remembered! I forgot something at the classroom, zura! I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

Yoshiko nodded, "See you." She then began to walk, but then stopped as if she had remembered something herself and said, "Oh, and Zuramaru?" Yoshiko turned around to face Hanamaru then added, "It's Yohane." Before turning back and walking off.

Hanamaru stood there for several minutes, watching as Yoshiko disappeared out of sight.

Oh, right! She had somewhere to be!

She quickly ran back to the school and entered the classroom, where she found Ruby sat at her desk with a piece of paper in front of her and a pen in hand.

"Hello again, Ruby!" Hanamaru greeted as she took the seat next to her.

Ruby turned to Hanamaru and put down her pen on the empty piece of paper.

"Hanamaruuuu! You're late!" She whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It just took longer than I thought it would." Hanamaru replied.

This caused the other girl to smirk a little and ask in a teasing manner, "What were you two doing?"

A blush creeped up onto Hanamaru's face as she realised she probably spent more time watching Yoshiko walk down the street rather than actually taking to her at the gate.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just said the pick up line and we ended up having an entire conversation. I lost track of time." Hanamaru told her, hoping that this excuse would work. Well, it was half the truth so...

Ruby raised a suspicious eyebrow and hummed sarcastically, but didn't press the matter any further as they both had work to do.

"Anyway, So I figured that we should ask someone else for help?"

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

"Oo! What a **Shiny** idea!" Came the ecstatic voice of the blonde third year.

"Yeah, and we need your help with it." Ruby said confidently and firmly, however, upon realising this, she lost her composure and squeaked out, "Please."

"Of course! Of course!" Mari replied enthusiastically.

Hanamaru mostly stayed quiet during the discussion between Ruby and the third years. Sure they were older, but not _that_ much older. Who knows, maybe they had just as much experience as Hanamaru in pick up lines?

"Alright then, Mari, since you seem so confident, then how about you give us a few examples to work off of?" Kanan challenged the blonde.

Mari stood from her seat and, lifting both hands in the air, she shouted, " **Alright!** Were your pants fifty percent off? Cause they'll be ONE HUNDRED PERCENT OFF AT MY PLACE!"

Hanamaru felt her face heat up at this. How on earth would she say something like _that_ to Yoshiko?!

Mari then pulled a thinking pose for a second then proceeded to say, "But I don't get why you can't just say YOSHIKO! TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF THEN WE'LL-"

At this, Dia immediately slammed a hand over Mari's mouth, causing her to flinch in pain.

"NOT in front of the children!" She told her sternly.

An image flashed into Hanamaru's mind because of what Mari said and she blushed deeper then shook her head to get rid of it. Talking to Mari about this was a bad idea.

Kanan decided at this point to pipe up and ask softly, "In any case, Is it really necessary to keep on using pickup lines on her?"

She was looking directly at Hanamaru. Hanamaru squeaked, not expecting to have to contribute just yet. Why was this all so embarrassing?

Instead of using words, afraid that her voice would fail on her for some reason, she just nodded her head.

"She says it's a challenge. Her mission." Ruby elaborated for her then squeaked as all the attention was suddenly on her.

Dia turned back to Hanamaru and asked, "Couldn't you just go with something like, 'Do you have a map? Because I've gotten lost in your eyes'?"

Before Hanamaru could answer, however, Mari pulled Dia's hand off her mouth and yelled out, "Oo! **Nice idea!** I didn't know the almighty Dia knew some pickup lines!"

"You learn something new everyday..." Kanan muttered.

As everyone didn't seem to hear Kanan's comment, Mari shouted on, "But if THAT doesn't work, you could always try the good old, 'Is your dad a baker? Cause you've got a nice set of buns'!"

This didn't help ease Hanamaru's blush at all, especially when Mari decided to add, "Or try, 'Are you Luke? Cause I'm your daddy!"

"What?" Both Dia and Kanan asked in confusion, but they didn't receive a reply as Mari, instead, said, "But if you don't like that, you can always try, 'Hey, I lost my tongue. Can I put yours in my mouth?'"

"MARI!" Dia shouted, trying to get Mari to shut up before she went too far.

"Or you can write her a sweet poem. **Like this!** 'Roses are red, Violets are blue. I have a ton of class, therefore I am eating your-"

Once again, Dia slammed her hand over Mari's mouth and shouted, "MARI, NOT INFRONT OF THE FIRST YEARS!"

Rather than tearing Dia's hand off, this time Mari licked it, causing the other girl to let out a shriek and quickly pull her hand away from her.

" **It's Joke~!** " Mari sang.

Seeing that they were going off topic slightly, Kanan turned back to Hanamaru and asked, "Anyway, Hanamaru, are any of these pick up lines any good?"

She highly doubted they were because Mari just HAD to give mostly dirty ones, but she asked nonetheless.

Hanamaru groaned, "Nooooo... I'm sorry, but I really want to stick with Angel or demon pick up lines..."

She probably sounded ridiculous.

Mari seemed to seriously think about this then said slowly, as if she was saying it just as she thought each word, " **Alright** then... how about... did you descend from heaven? Because... cause... Let me take all your clothes off and-"

"MARI!" Came Dia's shout.

Mari looked directly at Hanamaru and asked, "Is this really necessary? Cause if you want her to know your feelings for her then you can always just shout, 'YOSHIKO! ADD ME TO YOUR TO DO LIST!' or, 'YOSHIKO KISS ME!'" She then thought of something else and added, "On second thought, call her Yohane. I bet that's her kink."

If possible, Hanamaru's blush deepened. What is with people thinking she has feelings for Yoshiko? She doesn't! R-right?

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH." Kanan said rather loudly.

"Mari! Do NOT talk about kinks in front of the first years!" Dia ordered, with a frown on her face.

Ruby tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Oneechan, What's a kink?"

Mari was happy to reply.

"You see, Ruby, it's this thing that-"

"MARI!" Dia shouted with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Mari laughed brightly.

"Anyway, Hanamaru, couldn't you just do a grand gesture to tell her how you feel?" Kanan asked softly, attempting yet again to put the conversation back on topic.

Hanamaru, despite her growing blush, shook her head and frowned.

"I don't like her like that."

Mari, this time, couldn't stop laughing and, between laughs, she yelled, "OH MAN! HAHAHAHA SHE... SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT! HAHAHAHAA!"

"Shut up, Mari..." Dia mumbled, slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, Mari stopped, which almost scared the others, and getting back into a calm composure, she grinned and said, " **Alright!** We've got some work to do!"

...

 **Whoop! Longest chapter yet! Anyway, if you couldn't tell, the stuff in bold is English.**

 **Ooo! We have more members in the 'pick up line squad'! XD And they've got a TON of work to do.**


	8. Angel Wings

Before the official school day had started, the squad were sat down in the clubroom discussing all sorts of ideas. They had decided to go there early to discuss their 'game plan', as Mari had called it.

"We might need some backup." Mari muttered, holding a thinking pose.

"Yeah, Yoshiko is too dense for her own good." Dia nodded.

"Maybe we could try and get someone, other than Hanamaru, to talk to her?" Kanan suggested.

Mari lightened up and, with a big grin she said, " **Nice Idea!** Leave it to me!"

She was about to leave then and there in favour of searching for Yoshiko, but both Kanan and Dia grabbed her arms to keep her put.

"No, you need to stay here and think of pickup lines with us." Dia told her slowly and clearly.

Mari tilted her head in confusion as she turned back to the group.

"Then who else would convince her she has feelings for Hanamaru?" Mari asked so casually that Hanamaru couldn't believe it.

As Hanamaru's face turned a shade darker, Kanan replied, "Well, we still have a group of second years to add to the team."

Mari caught on quickly and smirked, " **Yes!** I'll call them right away!"

She then left, leaving the others to think of pickup lines themselves.

 _...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohamaru..._

Riko put her phone down and looked at it in confusion. She had just been recently rung by Mari, who only shouted one thing then hung up.

"SECOND YEARS, GET YOSHIKO TO FALL FOR HANAMARU!" She had shouted.

 _What exactly did she mean by that?_ Riko wondered. Well, she knew what Mari meant, but why. Why exactly did she want her and the other second years to get Yoshiko to fall for Hanamaru? Did Hanamaru ask them to?

Oh well, she'll run this idea by Chika and You as soon as she got to school. On that note, she had to hurry up before she was late!

As soon as Riko stepped out side her house, she saw Chika just exit hers.

"Late too, huh?" Chika asked her, walking over to her friend.

"Ah, yeah. I just forgot about the time." Riko said rather sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

"Haha, yeah, I've overslept." Chika told her then a while later, she added, "Oh! We should probably get to school!"

Running to school had been tiring, but the two had managed to make it on time, just before the bell rang and just in time to see You walking through the school gates.

"You!" Chika yelled, gaining some extra energy somehow and managing to speed up to their friend. You turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Chika! Hey, Riko!" She greeted.

Riko had managed to use that little stamina she had left to dash the extra few steps towards the two and, between pants, she told them, "Hey... You, Chika... Mari had told me... that we need to..."

The other two tilted their heads with a confused smile.

"Make Yoshiko... fall for Hanamaru." She finished.

Chika and You then wore blank faces and stayed silent for a while.

"Eh? Come again?" Chika asked.

"Not now, we need to get to class before we are all _actually_ late!" You told them all before running off with both Chika and Riko tailing after her.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

As Hanamaru was sat in class, waiting for break to come by, she went over the pickup line in her head yet again. Rather than calm her nerves (because Mari came up with this one), it did nothing but intensify them and cause a shade of pink to creep up onto her cheeks.

Embarrassed, she put her face into her hands and let out a groan in her mind. She had rejected the pickup line several hundred times in the morning but Mari had been very persuasive. Not to mention, even Kanan and Dia gave it an ok. Ruby offered nothing more than a 'GanbaRuby!'

This was going to go terribly wrong, she couldn't help but think.

This time, the bell had decided to go when she least wanted it. It was break time. The time when she would say this pickup line.

Why did it feel as if she was about to confess? Not that she had feelings for Yoshiko or anything! She didn't. Mari's laughter then echoed in her mind and she frowned. She Didn't!

Hanamaru made her way, ever so slowly to Yoshiko. However, since she was so slow, a certain red haired spy decided to push the poor girl into the fallen angel and shout, "GANBARUBY!"

Ruby then rushed to the other side of the classroom, as to not be seen by the other two idols.

"Oof!"

Hanamaru quickly jumped away and waved her hands in the air frantically as she shouted with a sudden blush on her face, "S-sorry! Yoha- Yoshiko! Someone pushed me, zura!"

DAMMIT! She nearly called her Yohane! She hoped that Yoshiko didn't notice... aaaand that big smirk on her face told her otherwise.

"Zuramaru, you almost called me Yohane!" She was extremely smug about that.

"N-No I didn't!" Hanamaru denied before attempting to change the subject entirely. She still had to say that pickup line after all. She remembered what the third years had told her. Confidence. She had to have confidence and, according to Mari, she had to have lots of it.

" _If you find it hard to be confident, then you can just think of it as acting. Like it's all fake and, from what you've told us, it apparently is so it shouldn't be so hard."_ Kanan had suggested at the time.

She tried not to think about Mari's reply to that, however, she couldn't help but let it pop into her head.

" _But what if it isn't fake. Her feelings_ are _real after all."_

Everyone seemed so confident that Hanamaru felt some sort of... _romance_ towards Yoshiko. She didn't...

She calmed her racing heart and tried her best to get into character.

"Would you mind taking off all your clothes." She asked seriously, allowing her voice to go a little bit deeper for effect.

She had to admit, she was proud of herself for not stuttering. But Yoshiko's reaction made her heart beat in a wild frenzy.

The fallen angel almost fell out of her chair as she let out a sudden cute squeak. Hanamaru didn't even know she could squeak that high! As well as that, a blush had taken over her face as her eyes widened in shock at Hanamaru's boldness.

Hanamaru wanted to smile, but instead, to keep up her persona, she grinned with an almost predatory gaze fixated on the other girl.

"Eh?! W-why!?" Yoshiko had managed to squeak out before coughing and saying in a voice a little bit higher than normal, "W-we're in class!"

Hanamaru decided now would be a good time to drop this confident persona of hers as she let that bright smile from earlier overtake her face and replied, "I was just curious to how angels hide their wings, zura."

It went silent for a couple of seconds as Yoshiko absorbed this information and, as she did, the blush faded into a faint tint and she calmed down.

She then told her, "A fallen angel, like myself, would only use the most sensible method of concealing their wings."

Hanamaru considered herself lucky with getting away with calling Yohane an angel again. Yoshiko! She meant Yoshiko!

Yoshiko then pulled her signature pose and added, "We use invisibility magic!"

"Invisibility magic?" Hanamaru echoed, curious even though she knew it was fake.

 _...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

The trio of second years had decided to stop Yoshiko at lunch.

"Hey, Yoshiko! Wanna play truth or dare with us?!" Chika yelled out in excitement.

The others had business to attend to (mainly probe Hanamaru in giving out every last detail about the pickup line) so that just left the second years and Yoshiko and that gave them the perfect opportunity to help Mari and, quite possibly, Hanamaru too. That is, if Hanamaru was involved. If not, then Riko would feel guilty following Mari's orders and, of course, getting the other two involved.

Yoshiko hastily agreed, saying something like how fallen angel Yohane never backs away from a challenge or something of the sort.

And so, the four idols found themselves sitting in the clubroom at the table. Of course this was a real game of truth or dare, they were all going to be fair and pick dare every once in a while and of course giving each other harsh truths.

"Alright, Riko, Truth or dare?" Chika asked, leaning towards Riko with a serious expression present on her face.

Riko fidgeted in her seat as Chika was making her nervous. She had never seen the excitable girl so serious before! It was rather scary.

Thinking that she had a really good dare in mind, Riko decided to go with the safe option, "T-Truth."

Chika immediately had a reply, "Do you have a crush?"

She was probably leading the game into the right direction, but Riko couldn't help but blush. This game was very much real so she had to answer.

"Why would you ask something like that?" She decided to stall.

Chika frowned. She looked kind of scary.

"Do you?" She asked again.

Riko looked down at the table and replied in a quiet voice, "Y-yes..."

Chika immediately perked up along with the others then started asking a lot of questions.

"Really? What are they like? Who is it? Oh! Should we help you two get together?"

Riko, with a blush that was as dark as her hair, then yelled out, "Alright! My turn!"

As the game went on a couple of rounds, many truths were asked such as random would you rather questions to general questions. Many dares were done as well such as Riko having to sing and dance to μ's _Snow Halation_ in the corridor of the school, You having to wear a costume picked by the three others and walk around school grounds in that costume, Chika having to walk up and down the corridor then back to the clubroom and she would have to say 'I poop coins' to every person she saw on her journey.

Then finally, it was time to drop the big question.

You turned to Yoshiko and asked, "Yoshiko-"

"It's YOHANE!"

You didn't seem fazed by this as she just continued, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Came Yoshiko's confident reply.

You didn't waist any time in giving her the question, "Would you ever consider going out with Hanamaru?"

Yoshiko froze and as a blush rose to her cheeks she yelled out, "W-what made you ask _that_ all of a sudden?!"

Chika seemed to take her embarrassment the wrong way as she said, "Oh! So you would go out with her?"

The blush deepened as Yoshiko shook her head. She had never thought about _dating_ her childhood friend! She was perfectly happy with their relationship as how it is!

Taking her head shake as an answer, Riko decided to add, "Really? Because I've noticed that you seem to really like her... You are quite attached to her after all."

So maybe this was a little lie, but it did have the effects Riko and the others wanted.

"You _do_ like her, right?" You then asked and, as if to elaborate, she added, "As in, you quite possibly have a crush on her? Even if it may be small?"

Yoshiko had never thought about Hanamaru like that... at least, she thought she did. No, she didn't like Hanamaru like _that!_ The second years were just trying to get into her head!

Yoshiko stood up and, as calmly as she could she told the trio, "Thank you for including me in this game of yours, but I think I'll head to class now."

Once Yoshiko left the clubroom, The three immediately began their discussion.

"You think we completed our mission?" Chika asked.

"Not quite yet." Riko replied.

"Yeah, she's clearly in denial right now." You added.

"Then we shall report back to Boss Mari!" Chika cheered.

...

 **Ooo! So now the second years have joined the squad! And quite possibly, Yoshiko is finally starting to question her feelings towards friendship. Hanamaru's still in denial though T-T Oh yeah and use your imaginations for Riko's crush (as I have no idea who to ship her with XD). See you next chapter!**


	9. Hotness

After school that day, the YohaMaru Squad all got together in the clubroom to discuss their situation. They had previously excused Yoshiko to go home after telling her that club practice was cancelled because of 'bad weather'. Little to be said, the fallen angel went home and there was no bad weather.

"So have you guys done any **Shiny** progress with Yoshiko?" Mari asked, sitting at the head of the table with her hands under her chin like some boss of a top secret organisation (which she kind of was).

"We have! We played truth or dare with her and asked her whether or not she would go out with Hanamaru!" Chika yelled out enthusiastically.

Hanamaru tensed up as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as noticed by Ruby who was sat next to her.

"And while we don't know her answer, she was clearly conflicted about it. So we have come to the conclusion that she is in denial." Riko added.

"She was blushing and stammering a lot too." You mentioned.

 _So blushing and stammering is a sign that you like them?_ Hanamaru wondered as she had been doing those things quite a lot lately. _Or maybe these people are just crazy, zura._

But... The possibility of Yoshiko liking her...

Ah! It all feels surreal!

"Is this a dream?" Hanamaru questioned quietly aloud.

Ruby, being the only one to hear that, asked, "If it is then would it be a good dream or a bad dream?"

Hanamaru put her head on the table and stretched out her arms while answering, "I don't knoooooww..."

At that point, Ruby had turned to the readers and, giving them a thumbs up she said reassuringly, "YohaMaru Confirmed!"

Hanamaru looked back up at Ruby and questioned, "Who are you talking too, zura?"

Ignoring the question, Ruby turned back to the other girl and put the subject back on track by saying "So... Yoshiko loves you."

Hanamaru let out a small squeak as Ruby used the powerful word _love_. Her face also blew up in a heavy blush as she found that the phrase echoed in her mind over and over.

"N-no she doesn't, zura!" Hanamaru uselessly denied when really, she honestly didn't know.

Ignoring this statement, Ruby continued with, "And you love her."

Hanamaru definitely knew that was tru- False! It was false!

 _I don't think my brain is working properly today..._ Hanamaru thought.

"I-I don't!" She told Ruby. She's been telling everyone, but no one seemed to listen.

Ruby's face then turned deadly serious, it was scary that she could even pull this off and look absolutely intimidating as well, and she said, "Hanamaru, after you say your pickup line, you are to excuse yourself from Yoshiko and come see me."

She paused to let that sink in then she added, "I'll need to educate you on your feelings."

Hanamaru was about to protest when Mari turned to her and interrupted her chance of doing so by saying, " **Alright** , Hanamaru, you are to use the next pickup line on the list."

"But... you've made me use the fifth one, which one's next, zura?" Hanamaru asked out of confusion as she had taken out her list of six pickup lines and unfolded it.

Her eyes caught glimpses of the pickup lines and as she saw a particular dirty one, she couldn't help her mind going haywire. She shook her head of the thoughts and gave the list to Mari.

"Hm... Try the fourth one." Mari ordered almost immediately and gave Hanamaru the paper back.

Hanamaru read the fourth pick up line and sighed in relief. It wasn't as bad as the one she could've chosen.

However the next day was Saturday, the start of the weekend. So what exactly did Mari have in mind?

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Something suspicious was going on, Yoshiko noted as she looked out her window. She was pretty sure no 'bad weather' was going to come so why exactly did they make that excuse?

Yoshiko, walking over to her bed and sitting down on it, decided to just let it go. They probably just wanted a day off because they were too lazy to practice (and come up with a better excuse).

But, looking back on the day, one moment stood out in particular for her. The end of the truth or dare game. Hanamaru had been stalking her thoughts for the next few hours following that and she had suddenly found herself wondering... what if she actually went out with-

Yoshiko shook her head vigorously and began to roll around on her bed clutching her head.

 _I don't like her like that! I don't like her like that! I don't like her like that!_

Maybe if she said that enough, she would stop having all these confusing and embarrassing thoughts?

 _...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

The next morning, Mari had sent out a group text telling everyone that they're going to a waterpark.

Ruby had to tell Hanamaru in person as the girl didn't have a phone like any other normal teen their age. And at precisely 9.00am the whole group had arrived at the waterpark in one of Mari's fancy Limos (She was sad not to use the helicopter, but the others had insisted to use a four wheeled transport).

Mari had a devious plan because waterparks meant swimsuits and maybe Hanamaru was too innocent too understand, but she would have to see Yoshiko in a swimsuit, a bikini, very little clothing. As well as vice versa. This devious plan of hers would surely get the both of them blushing! She made sure to remind everyone to give the two a push as well as leave them alone with each other most of the time.

In the changing rooms, The others had made sure that Yoshiko and Hanamaru would get changed next to each other (and the rest of the group tried to stay as far away from them as possible, without looking too suspicious).

Hanamaru couldn't help but glance at Yoshiko and sometimes, only sometimes, she would catch the fallen angel looking at her before quickly looking away with a blush. Now when exactly did Mari expect her to tell Yoshiko the pickup line? Hanamaru wondered.

As soon as the group had finished changing, they had shown off all their new swimsuits to each other. Ruby had caught Hanamaru maybe looking at Yoshiko's a little too long, or maybe, her devious little mind thought, she was looking at something else rather than the swimsuit?

Mari nudged both Kanan and Dia's bare sides as she saw Yoshiko staring at Hanamaru and something told her that it wasn't the swimsuit that had caught her interest.

"Stop that..." Kanan said, attempting to push away Mari's arm.

"Y-yeah! It looks amazing!" Yoshiko told Hanamaru as she did yet another turn to show of her yellow patterned bikini. Mari noticed a small blush on Yoshiko's cheeks and further nudged Kanan and Dia's sides.

"Mari. Please stop." Dia said firmly.

"R-really! I'm so glad!" Hanamaru had replied with a slight blush of her own. Mari noticed the blush and as she went to nudge Kanan and Dia's sides one again, Dia growled out, "Don't. You. Dare."

 _...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

They walked out to of the changing rooms and immediately saw a large- no _massive_ – empty pool with lots of waterslides.

Hanamaru's eyes sparkled as she took in the sight and said, "This is the future, zura!"

"You've never been to a waterpark before?" Yoshiko asked her however before the other girl could answer, Mari shouted, "ALRIGHT GUYS! I RENTED OUT THIS ENTIRE PARK FOR US FOR THE WHOLE DAY! We get this park all to ourselves, so feel free to do anything you want." She shot a suggestive wink towards Hanamaru then immediately rushed off, dragging Dia and Kanan with her.

"Guys! Let's race!" She said as she dragged them off.

You and Chika had rushed after them, wanting to race too and Riko walked in their direction, preferring just to referee the match. Ruby was no where to be seen and Hanamaru was sure she didn't see the girl go in the same direction as the others...

Oh, they were all alone, Hanamaru realised as Yoshiko showed no interest in following the others.

Yoshiko turned to Hanamaru and pulling her signature pose, she said in a deep voice, "Ku, ku, ku, Since Yohane's little demon, Zuramaru, has never been to a waterpark before, I'll act as a sort of tour guide and introduce you to the wonders of a waterpark."

Unfazed by this persona of hers, Hanamaru simply smiled and said, "Thank you, zura!"

Yoshiko could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat.

They were soon at the very top of the tallest waterslide.

"Wow! This is an amazing view!" Hanamaru gushed, looking at the scenery of the outdoor waterpark. There were plenty of pretty flowers lining the park and even some trees. Also the sky was so beautiful, even though Hanamaru had already seen it more than a hundred times.

She then made the mistake of looking down and muttered under her breath, "But It's kind of frightening. Being this high, zura."

Yoshiko was already sat on the slide, just raring to go, but, upon hearing Hanamaru say this, she turned back and offered, "You can always sit on my lap."

But upon realising what she said, she quickly explained with a growing blush, "B-because y-you said it w-was scary!"

Hanamaru smiled as she turned to Yoshiko. _Cute._ She couldn't help but think and as she realised what she had thought, a small blush unconsciously rose to her cheeks.

"Sure." She replied, walking over to the entrance of the slide and, as the fallen angel moved over to make room for Hanamaru to be able to manoeuvre onto her lap. Hanamaru did just that, but ended up in a position different to what Yoshiko was thinking of.

Hanamaru was sat on Yoshiko's lap facing _her_. The close proximity did nothing to calm either girl's hearts and blushes either.

"W-why aren't you facing forwards?" Yoshiko asked as she desperately wished for her heart beat to calm down.

"So I can hug you tightly on the way down, zura." Hanamaru replied simply managing not to stutter.

"R-right." Yoshiko replied and with a sudden determined expression, she then said, "Let's do this then!"

Elsewhere, Ruby was hiding behind a prop bush and watched with a wide smile as she saw Yoshiko and Hanamaru slide down the tallest waterslide with Hanamaru on top of the fallen angel, each hugging the other very tightly. She snapped a photo of them, zooming in on them as she was quite far away.

"GanbaRuby, guys!" She said, even though she knew they couldn't hear her.

...

The two were still hugging even as they resurfaced for air.

"That was so fun! Zura!" Hanamaru gushed and the two smiled at each other before realising just how close they were. They quickly jumped away from each other with a blush.

"Ah, should we get a drink? I'm suddenly thirsty." Yoshiko asked, advoiding eye contact.

"Yes, yes! It's really hot today right? It's good to stay hydrated on days like this, zura" Hanamaru agreed. It was unclear as to whether the hotness she felt was just the weather or from her embarrassed blush heating up her cheeks.

Ah, she still had to do that pick up line! This was as good as a time to do it and then she would have to go meet Ruby. Come to think of it, where did she go?

The walk to the vending machines was done in silence as the previous embarrassment had yet to fade. Hanamaru was busy, however, with gathering up her courage to say this pickup line. Why did it seem like the pick up lines get more and more difficult to say? Granted, this one wasn't as bad as the last one. But the thought of saying it did nothing to calm her racing heart.

As they finally arrived at the vending machines and both gotten a drink each, they went back over to the pool and sat down by the edge, putting their feet into the water and drinking their drinks.

As soon as Yoshiko took a sip of her drink, she squeaked upon feeling the coldness of the liquid in her mouth.

"Cold!" She yelled out, flinching.

Hanamaru giggled and, gaining an evil idea, she pressed her own drink can to Yoshiko's face, miraculously without her knowing until the metallic coldness of the can touched her skin. She jumped away with another squeak then frowned at Hanamaru.

"Zuramaru!" Yoshiko yelled out. "That was cold!"

Hanamaru giggled yet again as she replied, "I know. That's why I've done it, zura"

Hanamaru then stated casually, "You know, I always thought that the source of Hell's hotness was fire."

Yoshiko tilted her head in confusion as she asked, "Isn't it?"

Hanamaru's smile faded as she inched closer and leaned in close to Yoshiko's face.

"I was wrong. It was you." She said in a suggestive tone.

The fallen angel's face turned several shades darker at the sudden close proximity their faces had become. It didn't help her rapidly increasing heartbeat that Hanamaru sounded so-

 _No! Bad, Yohane! Don't think like that! Hanamaru would never-_

Mid-thought, Yoshiko decided to crack out her fallen angel persona as a boost of confidence because she really needed it at that moment and say, "Ku, Ku, Ku! Fallen angel Yohane has visited hell from time to time, yes."

She frantically thought of something to add to that but in her silence, Hanamaru answered instead, "Hm. Maybe in one of those visits, you've made hell hotter. But that doesn't matter."

Hanamaru inched closer so that their noses were practically touching.

"I-it doesn't?" Yoshiko asked lamely as her mind went blank.

Hanamaru realised how _close_ she had gotten to the other girl and quickly pulled her face back to a reasonable distance and with a blush on her cheeks, she said, "Geez, I think I'll need another ice cold drink with this weather, zura."

"Yeah..." Came Yoshiko's disappointed reply.

The awkward silence that followed was broken when a certain redhead came up behind them and asked, "Hey, Yoshiko! You don't mind if I borrow Hanamaru for a second do you?"

Without giving either girls any time to answer, she grabbed hold of Hanamaru's arm and began to drag her off shouting behind her shoulder, "Great. Thanks. See you!"

 _...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Ruby led Hanamaru to a secluded spot in the waterpark. A spot where she was _sure_ no one would come by.

"Alright. Now what was _that_?" Ruby asked gesturing to the direction where they left Yoshiko.

Hanamaru's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink as she recalled the closeness she was with Yoshiko. She was so close, she could see all the detail in her eyes. They were not just pink, but several shades of pinks and some lighter purple-pinks. They reminded her of love, not that she loved her or anything... right?

"I did the pick up line as Mari had asked, zura." Hanamaru replied simply and calmly.

"I know that. But you looked like you were about to kiss her!" Ruby pressed on, wanting to know of all the exciting details.

"I don't know _what_ I was about to do!" Hanamaru shouted out, putting her hands over her face in embarrassment. Was she really about to kiss her? But she didn't like her like that... Man, this was so confusing!

"Alright then! Lets start with the basics!" Ruby dropped the subject of the 'almost kiss', much to Hanamaru's relief, and started with her teachings on love.

"Does your heart start to pound furiously when you're around her?" Ruby asked, seeing Hanamaru's blush through the slight cracks of the other girl's fingers.

"Y-yeah... sometimes..."

"Do you find yourself staring at her a lot?" Ruby then asked after pulling out a piece of paper and ticking something off her list.

"I-I don't stare!" Hanamaru tried to deny, finally tearing her hands away from her face to give Ruby a frown.

"I've seen those looks you gave her in the changing rooms." Ruby ignored Hanamaru's protests and ticked the next item on her list.

"Do you always think about her?" Ruby asked.

"N-no!" Hanamaru replied and upon seeing Ruby's eyebrow raise, she added, looking of to the side, "Not always anyway, zura..."

Ruby ticked the sheet again then asked, "Just as I thought. Do you want her to be happy."

Hanamaru was now looking at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting, as she answered with, "Well, yeah. But I want everyone in Aqours to be happy..."

Ruby ticked the sheet.

"Have you been stressed lately. Hang on, yeah you have. You've been stressing over the pickup line for _Yoshiko_."

Ruby ticked the sheet without Hanamaru's input on the matter.

"Do you get sweatier? Like sweaty palms and such?" Ruby then asked, looking up from the sheet to hear Hanamaru's reply.

"Well... yeah, my hands do get sweaty, zura... but that's only because I get nervous doing the pick up lines, zura!"

Ruby ticked the sheet.

"Oh, and last but not least, do you love her quirks?" Ruby questioned.

Hanamaru tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Quirks?" she echoed.

Ruby elaborated with, "Do you adore Yohane?"

Hanamaru didn't know the answer to this.

"Don't lie. I know you accidentally call her Yohane sometimes." Ruby told her as she placed a tick anyway on the paper.

"Th-that doesn't mean anything..." Hanamaru said uselessly.

Ruby ignored the statement and said, "Since you have a tick by all the things in this list, you definitely love her."

Hanamaru's face darkened.

"In any case, we should probably head back. We need to notify the second years to launch their **special attack** on Yoshiko... whatever that means..." Ruby then said.

It was clear to Hanamaru that Mari had come up with that name. Although she can't quite say that she new what it meant either.

The two then proceeded to make their way back to the others.

 _...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Chika, Riko and You were looking around for Yoshiko.

"I wonder where she could be?" Chika asked, swinging her arms back and forth as she walked.

"I don't know..." You replied.

"So, What's the plan this time?" Riko decided to pipe up.

Chika smirked. "We make a bet with her."

As if on cue, Yoshiko came in sight and Chika ran the remainder of the way, making the other two run after her.

"Yoshiko! Yoshiko!" Chika called out, waving her arms in the air.

Yoshiko wasn't quite ready to face them alone after what happened last time, but she didn't run away (knowing Chika, she probably would just chase after her anyway). She turned to them and stood up from the edge of the pool (she never left the spot where she and Hanamaru were).

"W-what do you guys want?" Yoshiko asked cautiously and paused for a second before adding, "Don't tell me you want to ask about Zuramaru again?"

"Nope! Well kind of. We want to make a bet!" Chika announced excitedly.

"A bet?" Yoshiko couldn't help but ask.

This time it was You who answered, "Yeah. We'll race, me and you, and whoever wins gets to ask anything off the other person."

Yoshiko frowned, "You're planning to ask about Zuramaru aren't you?"

"Maybe. But you can also ask us to stop with that if you win!" You replied.

Riko couldn't believe she was going to say this, but she added, "I thought Yohane never backed down from a challenge."

That did the trick.

Yoshiko then got into character, pulling her signature pose and saying, "Ku, Ku, Ku, You're right! Fallen angel Yohane NEVER backs down from a challenge!"

"So you'll race me?" You asked.

Yoshiko nodded, "Of course Yohane will partake in this thing you mortals call a 'race'."

The two got into position and, as Riko counted down from three, You whispered to Yoshiko, "Hanamaru would make a great cheerleader right? She's got the body for it."

As soon as Riko got to one, You jumped into the pool and sped off, leaving Yoshiko a blushing mess.

 _Hanamaru in an outfit like that?_ A picture popped up in her mind and she shook it away. Now was most definitely _not_ the time for that! She had a race to win. She quickly jumped in the pool and tried her best to catch up, but You had already made it to the other side and beginning to come back.

By the time Yoshiko had made it to the other side of the pool, You had already won and the other two were congratulating her. Did Yoshiko even have a chance in the first place?

As soon as Yoshiko had gotten back out of the pool, the others had their full attention on her.

"So... you get to ask me something?" Yoshiko asked, looking at the ground rather than the second years.

Riko nodded and turned to the other two as if they were communicating telepathically to find out which question to ask.

"So... have you been feeling strange around Hanamaru recently?" Riko asked. Yes, everyone noticed those looks Hanamaru and Yoshiko gave each other in the changing rooms.

Yoshiko knew it. She knew they wanted to ask her about Hanamaru again! Argh! Why did she even compete in the race in the first place!?

"N-No, of course not!" Yoshiko replied, crossing her arms.

Chika came close to her and poked her cheek saying, "Eh? Really? Then why are you blushing?"

Yoshiko uncrossed her arms and stomped her foot on the ground.

"I'm not blushing!"

That was a lie and she knew it. She can feel the heat of her cheeks and she was pretty sure it wasn't the weather.

"Oh. I did manage to get a little head start in the race by mentioning Cheerleader Hanamaru." You perked up.

"Ooooo! She liiiikes her!" Chika teased in a sing song voice, meanwhile still poking the fallen angel's cheeks.

"No I don't!" Yoshiko shouted.

"Wait... but she's your friend... you don't like her?" Chika asked, suddenly sad.

"Well yeah, I like her..."

"Oh! So you admit it!"

"Not like _that!"_

Honestly what was the trio planning to get out of this conversation?

"Hey! What would you do it Hanamaru kissed you?" You suddenly asked.

"Eehhh?!" Came Yoshiko's shocked reply as her face blew up in a dark blush.

She couldn't take much more of this so she did the only logical thing she could do right then. She ran.

 _...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

As Yoshiko had spent the rest of the trip advoiding the second years and the second years had reported back to Mari. It was soon time for them to leave.

"Yoshiko! Yoshiko! It's time to leave now!" Kanan called out.

"Calling her Yoshiko wont make her come out. Call her Yohane!" Mari said, pausing to turn to Hanamaru and say, "Hanamaru!"

Hanamaru blushed and let out a shocked sound. She looked at the rest of the group. They were all looking at her expectedly. She managed to gather her courage and put both hands on either side of her mouth to shout, "YO-HA-NE!"

Soon enough, Yoshiko had arrived at the group.

"Sorry I'm late, I just got a snack." Yoshiko said and as she saw most of the group almost bursting out into fits of laughter and a very embarrassed Hanamaru, she asked, "Is anything wrong?"

Mari shrugged. "Nope. Hanamaru just summoned her angel."

 _Today was sure a wild day, zura._ Hanamaru thought. _I just hope Mari doesn't have any plans for tomorrow._

 _..._

 **Man, these chapters are getting longer! Do you think that it registered in Yoshiko's mind that it was a pick up line or no? I'm not sure myself XD. Anyways, I hope you liked it!**


	10. The Amusement Park

Yoshiko was confused. Not normal confusion, no. It was more of a... frustrating confusion, a little hard to explain and as she tried to make sense of it all, she clutched her head and let out a frustrated groan.

Why were the second years suddenly asking her about her feelings around Hanamaru? Wait... _did_ she feel strange whenever she was around Hanamaru?

Well... sure, her heart beats faster around her, her face may have felt warmer when Hanamaru's face started inching closer to the point where she could perfectly make out every little detail of her face and-

Grah! Why was she suddenly thinking of that moment! Nothing happened!

Not that she wanted anything to happen... right?

Darn it. It was all Chika, Riko and You's fault. They started putting ideas into her head, dammit.

At that moment her phone vibrated with the notification that she had received a text from Mari. Great. It's not another waterpark again is it? She wouldn't be able to stand seeing Hanamaru in another swimsuit with these ideas the second years had put into her head. She blushed at the thought.

She quickly checked the text, hoping for something to distract her thoughts about the waterpark.

' _Put on your best clothes! We're going to the amusement park!'_

The amusement park? Oh, right. There was a amusement park nearby. She's seen some advertisements around now and again.

She sighed. She might as well go.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru_...

Mari had arrived at Hanamaru's to personally give her the news and also to give her, her outfit for the day (that and the fact the other girl didn't have a phone.)

"Here's your **shiny** outfit for the day!" The blonde announced holding up a bag.

Once Hanamaru had changed into her outfit, she stepped into the main room in order to show Mari.

The outfit was a weird choice. It looked as if it was subtle cosplay and it probably was. It consisted of a plain white dress and, paired along with small white angel wings, the outfit looked fit for an angel.

"Why the wings, zura?" Hanamaru asked while twirling around.

"Because I figured a fallen angel would want her angel." Mari replied simply and Hanamaru knew exactly what she meant.

Before Hanamaru could say anything in return, Mari handed the girl a small folded piece of paper and said, "Today, I want you to ignore your pickup line list and use all of these ones instead. Since you're wearing an angel outfit now, It counts as angel pickup lines, right?"

Hanamaru looked at the outfit once again then replied, "I guess?"

She then unfolded the paper and saw a short list of 7 pickup lines. Was she really supposed to use _all_ of them today?

"Oh yeah, Dia wouldn't let me come up with any this time." Mari mentioned, which was a good sign as her pickup lines are usually dirty and Hanamaru definitely did _not_ want to say anything dirty to Yoshiko.

"I swear that girl looks up pickup lines in her spare time. She came up with a whole list of fifty!" The blonde exclaimed, throwing up her hands into the air.

 _Fifty?_ She could have been handed a list of _fifty_ pickup lines to say to the fallen angel?

"But Kanan and I had managed to chop it in half... many times..."

Mari then walked up to Hanamaru in the doorway and asked, "Should we go then?"

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

When Mari and Hanamaru had arrived at the meeting spot, the others were already there (pestering Yoshiko) and once they walked up to them, everyone instantly marvelled Hanamaru's chosen outfit, most of them with smirks on their faces.

Chika nudged Yoshiko. Hard.

"A-Ah, Z-Zuramaru! Your outfit looks n-nice!" The fallen angel said.

Both of the two had slight blushes on their faces as Hanamaru replied, "Th-thank you. Mari bought me it."

Mari then piped up ecstatically, "Yeah! I got it at fifty percent off but when Hanamaru comes to your house tonight, they'll be ONE HUNDRED percent off!"

This earned herself a karate chop to the head by Dia.

"In any case, Yoshiko, your outfit looks great too!" Kanan then said.

"It's YOHANE! YO-HA-NE!"

The fallen angel had worn a fallen angel outfit that looked like cosplay. Hanamaru couldn't quite believe that in the heat like this, she still wore something so dark.

Mari then nudged Hanamaru lightly.

"Uh, yeah..."

 _Confidence, just have confidence, zura._

"There isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how beautiful you are." She said, flashing Yoshiko one of her sweetest smiles.

Yoshiko's blush darkened as she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"I wanna play!" Chika yelled, running off with Riko, You, Ruby and Mari.

"I guess we should get going too." Kanan said and the of the group followed.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Hanamaru didn't know when, or even how, but at some point the others had left her alone with Yoshiko to venture through the amusement park on their own.

It wasn't a bad thing, no. But she knew that this was their plan all along.

It was almost like a da-

 _Don't think thoughts like that!_

Oh yeah, while she's at it, she might as well say that next pickup line.

"Hey, you know, I'd never play hide and seek with you." She said, as casually as possible.

"Hm? Why's that?" Yoshiko replied in confusion.

"Because someone like you is impossible to find." Hanamaru replied with a slight blush.

"I know Yohane is an expert hider, but it's not completely _impossible_ to find me..." Yoshiko stated, getting the wrong idea once more, almost making Hanamaru let out a frustrated groan.

"Never mind."

After a while of wondering around, they had decided to take a break from searching for the others.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Yoshiko turned to Hanamaru and asked.

"Eat." Hanamaru replied quickly and simply as her tummy let out a growl.

She let out a nervous laugh and explained, "I forgot to eat breakfast."

Yoshiko let out a laugh of her own and guided the other girl to some of the food stands and, once they ordered everything they wanted, they took a seat on one of the nearby benches and began to eat.

It's been a while since the last pickup line... maybe she should try another one? Since she also just wanted to get them all out of the way and just have fun with Yoshiko.

"You know what's beautiful?" She asked the fallen angel.

Yoshiko looked towards Hanamaru and answered with, "Hm?"

"The first word of that sentence."

Yoshiko looked at her in confusion. The first word of the sentence. The? No wait what about the other sentence... You? Wait her? Hanamaru was calling Yoshiko beautiful? Although that wouldn't be the first time the other girl had called her beautiful that day, Yoshiko still became flustered.

"Uh... thanks..." She said, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

The two quickly finished their food and stood up from the bench to find something else to do as they were walking, Hanamaru felt her own hand brush against Yoshiko's for what must have been the billionth time. Annoyed, Hanamaru decided to use her next pickup line.

"H-hey, Yoshiko?"

Yoshiko turned to Hanamaru and said, "It's Yohane, but go on."

"Y-you're hand looks heavy. Should I hold it for you?" Hanamaru asked, gesturing towards the hand that kept brushing against her own.

"N-Nonsense. My hand isn't heavy at all." Yoshiko tried not to think about how Hanamaru had just offered to hold her hand.

Hanamaru puffed out her cheeks in frustration and grabbed Yoshiko's hand muttering, "Baka."

The two's cheeks matched in colour, A red blush, as they walked over to a couple of rides.

 _...YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Picking the first ride was a lot harder than expected. Yoshiko had caught Hanamaru looking at a cute cat plushie from the stands of one of the ring toss booths. Those things are normally rigged, but Yoshiko was convinced that she, a fallen angel, would be able to win this mortal's game!

She had tossed the first ring with no such luck and the second try was just as bad.

Now she had put all her hope on the third ring. She aimed precisely, or as precisely as she thought.

She was about to throw...

"You know, even though there's no stars in the sky, you're still shining like one." Came Hanamaru's low voice whispered in her ear.

Yoshiko yelped and threw, miraculously making her third attempt the worst one.

"Zuramaru!" She yelled at her childhood friend, who simply laughed.

"Geez, I was going to win you something..." Yoshiko muttered, barely audible.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, lets get to the next thing!"

And with that said, the two abandoned the (obviously rigged) ring toss game and ventured deeper into the amusement park before they came across a haunted house.

"Let's go in there, zura!" Hanamaru pointed towards the entrance of the Haunted House attraction. It looked like an abandoned house which was slowly crumbling to the ground and Yoshiko wasn't scared of this, so she instantly agreed.

Upon entering, she immediately regretted it. It was dark, just bright enough to make out the shadows of figures but too dark to actually make out anything more. There were lights along the walls but they were only bright enough to illuminate what's needed, such as that severed head hanging on the wall with realistic blood splattered along it.

Yoshiko let out a small squeak upon seeing it and immediately held onto Hanamaru's hand as an intimidating deep voice echoed throughout the house.

"You've made a mistake coming here." The voice was all over the place, at first going high to low all the while remaining as if it was a growl.

"You better run, or you'll be the next head on my wall." Then came laughter that Yoshiko could only describe as evil and immediately within that moment, music blasted through the halls. It was the kind of music that played during a chase scene in a horror music and it definitely made Yoshiko and Hanamaru want to run.

"D-Don't worry, Zuramaru! Fallen angel, Yohane will protect you from this weak mortal!" Yoshiko called out, dragging Hanamaru to where she thought was the exit.

It was clear that Yoshiko was more frightened than Hanamaru was, but Hanamaru went along with the protection thing anyway with a small giggle.

They soon entered a spacious room and the music came to a sudden halt. Hanamaru stood in place, admiring the detail put into the room as Yoshiko stood posed in defence, ready to attack anything and everything.

"Where aaaare you?" The voice echoed.

Yoshiko found a door but as she went to open it, she found that it was locked.

"You can't hide from me forever you know..."

Oh great. They're locked in a room with a killer or monster after their heads. Yoshiko panicked.

Hanamaru walked up to Yoshiko and smiled comfortingly, "Relax, Yoshiko. It's not real. It's just a ride for entertainment."

Yoshiko nodded with a gulp.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

"Ooo! They went inside Lover's Mansion!" A blonde said with binoculars over her eyes pointed towards the Haunted House attraction.

" _Lover's Mansion_?" Kanan echoed.

"Yeah, they call it that because there's this certain room in it where couples get trapped for a while." Mari explained, her gaze never leaving the Haunted House as she continued, "Because they normally get so scared, they end up kissing. Or they kiss anyway."

"Oh..."

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Yoshiko's face suddenly felt warmer as she realised that her back was pressed against the door and Hanamaru was _so_ close. It was almost as if they were going to-

 _No! Of course not! Why would we do that?_

"I'm coming to get you!" The voice sang.

Yoshiko let out a yelp and attempted to move further back against the door.

"Yoshiko..." Hanamaru whispered in a soft tone.

"I-It's Yohane."

"Here. Let me..." Hanamaru then proceeded to hug the other girl.

It was awkward. Both girls felt their faces heat up to the colour of a tomato and it didn't help that they were _really_ pressed against each other as Yoshiko returned the hug, clutching onto Hanamaru with more force than necessary.

As soon as Yoshiko had calmed down, something clicked and the doors opened. Because Yoshiko was leaning against the door, she fell, dragging Hanamaru with her.

Yoshiko was now on the floor with Hanamaru on top of her. It was like something out of a manga.

Both stared into each others eyes, getting lost as Dia's first pick up line had suggested. Pink eyes shone into amber and vice versa. That is, until the voice sounded throughout the hallway making both girls jump out of their skins.

"Ahahahaha! Found you!"

Along with the voice, the two can suddenly hear footsteps running down the hall behind them.

"Zura, we should probably get going, huh?" Hanamaru asked and Yoshiko vigorously nodded.

As soon as Hanamaru had stood up from Yoshiko, the fallen angel got up and grabbed the other girl's hand to drag her down the corridor and out towards the exit.

"Grah! You may have escaped me this time, but next time you wont be as lucky!" the voice called out as the were finally met with the rays of light of the outside world.

They were panting. Heavily.

"Ah! We... finally... made it... out!" Yoshiko panted.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Mari saw the two exit from the haunted house, both very clearly out of breath.

"Do you think they kissed yet?" She asked.

She felt someone karate chop her on the head and turned around to see Dia with a frown on her face.

"Are you guys going to just spy on YohaMaru all day or are you coming?" She asked.

Mari's eyes sparkled as she said, "Ah! You used the ship name we came up with!"

Kanan stood up and dragged Mari up then told her, "Let's go, Mari. Surely we all didn't go here just so we can spy on YohaMaru's date did we?"

"Sure. Sure. Let's go have some fun."

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

"Haha! You were such a scaredy-cat! Zura!" Hanamaru laughed while Yoshiko crossed her arms with a puff and an embarrassed blush beginning to take form on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yoshiko muttered before changing the subject entirely, "What do you want to do next then?"

Hanamaru pointed in the direction of a roller coaster, eyes gleaming.

 _Great. This is going to be a long day..._ Yoshiko thought as they ran to the roller coaster.

Throughout the day, they had managed to go on many rides and played many attractions (which Yoshiko never managed to win) until it was time for the park to close. They hadn't managed to find the others so Yoshiko sent a text to Mari.

Almost immediately she received a reply.

' _Ah, we went home! Oh, and Ruby says GanbaRuby!'_

Great. Just great.

"The others went home already." Yoshiko said bluntly to Hanamaru.

Hanamaru's face morphed into that of shock when she said, "Really? Zura? Why would they do that?"

 _They set us up, zura._ Hanamaru was almost mad at them. But she couldn't help but want to thank them as well. If it wasn't for them then she wouldn't have been able to go on a da-

 _No, zura! It wasn't a date!_

"Should we go home then?" Yoshiko asked.

"Sure."

They both boarded the train and sat near the back with Yoshiko by the window. It was getting late, so a breeze swept through the train, making Yoshiko shiver a little as neither girl had actually brought jackets since the weather was so hot during the day.

Hanamaru then remembered that she had two more pickup lines to say.

"Yoshiko?"

"It's Y-Yohane!" Yoshiko shouted through her slight shivers.

"You look cold, want to use me as a blanket?" Hanamaru asked. She was cold too, so it only seemed logical that both girls should huddle together for warmth.

Both girls blushed.

"E-eh?!" Yoshiko screamed then, as she calmed down, she muttered, "Geez, Zuramaru, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that we huddle together like penguins for warmth, zura!"

Yoshiko's gaze fell as she thought about it before looking Hanamaru in the eyes once more and saying a quick, "Alright."

As soon as she received the Ok, Hanamaru pounced on the other girl, enveloping her into a hug and snuggling into her shoulder. Yoshiko was tense. What was she supposed to do? And why was she so nervous?

She decided to lift a tense arm and wrap it around Hanamaru. Oh, damn she was warm!

Hanamaru then muttered very quietly, "Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I'm around you."

The very last pickup line Mari had told her to do for the day. It counted even if Yoshiko didn't hear it, right?

 **...**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little late! I was kind of busy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Fire and Photos

As the next day was a school day, Mari quickly gathered the YohaMaru Squad for a meeting after they were finished with their final game for the day at the amusement park.

Now the seven girls were all sat in random spots in Chika's room, the go-to meeting spot for most of their out of school idol activities such as coming up with song lyrics. For this particular meeting, however, Mari had called them here for one reason...

" **Alright!** Let's come up with ideas to make YohaMaru finally kiss!" Mari announced, clapping her hands once before adding, "I'm getting kind of sick of seeing those two act all lovey-dovey and not making a _single_ move."

"They seem to be getting more and more confused the more we suggest things to them. Maybe we should just keep doing that?" Chika suggested, although it was not good enough for Mari as she shook her head.

"We need to do something amazing... big and **shiny**!" Mari told them.

"Well... we _did_ play truth or dare that one time..." You said, attempting to come up with any sorts of idea.

"Yeah, back in chapter eight!" Ruby exclaimed, confusing everybody in the room.

Mari immediately perked up with a grin, ignoring what Ruby had said to say, "That's it! Aqours will have a Truth or Dare tournament tomorrow! We can dare YohaMaru as much as we like then!"

"But how does that make it different to the other truth or dare game?" Ruby asked, as they were suggesting to reuse an idea. Recycling.

"Because ALL of Aqours will be there! With seven devious minds we'll be able to push YohaMaru much more!" As Ruby seemed satisfied with this, Mari added, "Place your bets! Who do you think is going to confess first? I think Yoshiko."

"Why would you think Yoshiko? Hanamaru's clearly going to be the first one to come to terms with her feelings." Kanan asked.

"We'll yeah, but I think Yoshiko's more the type to actually _do_ something about them than Hanamaru." Mari responded.

"Hanamaru is definitely more confident out of the two." Chika joined in and as she felt both pairs of eyes on her, she elaborated, "I mean, you did say how she managed to say all those pickup lines and she's saying some more today!"

Dia coughed, gaining the attention, "Can we just get back to business already?"

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Hanamaru took a glance at her pickup line list as she got ready for school. Most were crossed out by now, leaving five left. She was supposed to leave the two dirtier ones for last and she had found that the closer she got to having to say them, the more nervous she became.

Luckily, that was in three pickup lines. Well, not exactly _lucky_ , but she had approximately three days to prepare.

She quickly headed outside to make her way to school after picking up the pickup line list that she had well and truly remembered by now due to reading it so much.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Hanamaru entered the clubroom and found Mari sitting at the table alone.

"Ah, you're here." She said in a deep voice, stroking a plushie on the table as if she were some sort of villain.

"Uh... yeah, zura." Hanamaru cautiously sat down in front of the blonde.

"Now let's get down to business. Do you have the money?" Mari said deeply with a frown, stroking the plushie in repetitive movements.

"What money?"

Mari slammed her hand onto the table beside the plushie, making Hanamaru jump, and yelled, "THE MONEY YOU OWE ME, DAMMIT!"

Hanamaru was scared.

Especially when Mari decided to smile brightly and clasp her hands together.

"That was so much fun! It was just like being in a movie!" the blonde gushed.

Hanamaru was beyond confused as Mari pulled out a slip if paper.

"Anyway, from your list I'm going to need you to say these two pickup lines."

Mari passed the slip over to Hanamaru and as she opened it and read, her eyes widened in shock. Mari wanted to speed things up didn't she?

"Oh, and also, Aqours is holding a gigantic Truth or Dare game tomorrow. I would have told you to say all pickup lines today, but since tomorrow will probably be torture with all the dares, I decided to give you an extra day to prepare!" Mari explained.

And now she had two days to prepare.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

As soon as Hanamaru was able to talk to Yoshiko, which was during Break, she walked over to her desk and asked, "Hey, Yoshiko, are we in Hell, zura, because your touch is setting me on fire."

Yoshiko looked at Hanamaru with a blank face and said, "No, I believe we're in class."

Hanamaru then whispered shyly, "You also seem to warm my heart, zura."

Yoshiko blushed, but didn't say anything further. She must have been hearing things right?

As Lunch time came, Hanamaru didn't get to say the next pickup line as Yoshiko was pulled out of the classroom by Ruby who had a certain list in her hand.

Hanamaru raised an eyebrow. Just what was Ruby and Yoshiko doing?

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

Due to still having to say that last pickup line, Hanamaru walked up to Yoshiko in a hurry and took a picture of her with Mari's phone (as she didn't own one herself). It took her a while to get used to the controls, but she was able to do it fluently enough so that in one quick motion, she had managed to take a picture of the fallen angel.

"What was that for?" Yoshiko asked, forgetting that Hanamaru didn't own a phone.

"Oh, I just took it to prove to everyone that angels exist, Zura" The other girl replied simply.

Before the fallen angel could open her mouth to reply with the densest reply ever, Hanamaru leaned in close, looking directly into Yoshiko's beautiful pink eyes with narrowed, suggestive amber eyes of her own.

"And also to show Santa _exactly_ what I want for Christmas." She said in a low voice which sent shivers down Yoshiko's spine.

Yoshiko gulped and blushed from the sudden closeness and said her reply, "You want a picture of me for Christmas?"

Hanamaru surprised even herself when she replied, "Zura, but wouldn't the real thing be so much better?"

She blushed and stood back up straight.

"zura, uh, yeah, I've got to get home now. See you, zura!" She excused herself then ran off, leaving the fallen angel confused.

... _YohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaruYohaMaru..._

That night, Aqours were able to compile a list, even go as far as to search all over the internet, of all sorts of dares to ask each other for the big tournament happening tomorrow.

 **...**

 **After such long chapters, we've retreated to a shorter one. (Which I feel like was just a gigantic advertisement for the next chapter...)**

 **ANYWAY, if you have any dares to dare ANY member of Aqours, plese do tell. I'll try my best into writing every single dare! (I can't come up with all the dares by myself.) Or any truths. Truths would be helpful too. (Nothing too obvious for YohaMaru though)**


End file.
